


[VID] Daylight

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Draw your own conclusions, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, rated for intense snuggling of young cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "And it's the road that leads to nowhere, but all I wanna do is go there."
Relationships: Plato/Jemima (Cats)





	[VID] Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Daylight" - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: March 29, 2020


End file.
